What's Forever For
by kindled eternity
Summary: DMHG I stayed away from the typical Head Boy Head Girl theme so don't expect any of that. I promise it's far from the ordinary DMHG fics. Read to find out more. And review if you have the time to.
1. Prolugue

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Author's Note:** First Fic; I'm a DHr fan; Please review… _Need I say more? _

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_**What's Forever For**_

_By: Kindled Eternity_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

…and just like that, Ronald Weasley lay lifeless amongst the mire

and around him brave, loyal and heroic wizard and witches were sprawled dead across the crimson field...

… either dark or light, both fought for the salvation of their belief, their faith and their destiny with all their soul.

innocent and tainted blood covered the grass; blood of the valiant; blood of the courageous…

… it was the War; the war that decided the fate of not magic alone, but of the whole world.

and to think…

…this was only the beginning.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

I stood there petrified.

Ron was dead; gone; lost:

_Forever_

But he died with dignity and his name will go down on history.

And on behalf of all those who were shamelessly robbed of their life: I fight for them.

I continued to run across the scarlet battlefield, dodge every flash of green, and shoot all those who were masked; masked with sheer evil, lies, scandals and atrocities.

I can not put into words, how that war began. And if I were to do it, the whole world could not contain it.

Unconscious witches and wizards lay amongst the grass drenched in their own blood. Spells were cast in every direction, in hopes to fend one's self. The scenery was gruesome, morbid and tragic.

Screams of plea came from every direction. Thunder roared and lightning filled the sky. Soon enough, rain drove downward, only to make things a lot more terrible.

I panted as big fat crystal tears of the heavens poured over me. The courage inside of me was slowly draining away. I felt my body weaken as I cast each spell.

I no longer had the bravery of a Gryffindor inside of me. I was scared. Scared of what will become of the world; scared of dying; scared of what I was facing right now. I was trapped in this maze of violence.

I was ready to give up.

But then, his voice filled my head once again.

"_Hermione, no matter what happens in this war, don't loose hope." Draco Malfoy told me as my eyes pooled with tears._

"_What if there is no hope left Draco?" I asked. "What if you die? What if Voldemort does succeed? What if-" _

_He held me close and whispered into my ear: "Be brave. Be brave for all the good left in this world. Be brave for tomorrow. Be brave for the last spark of hope. Be brave, for me." _

_He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you Hermione. Nothing is going to change that. Not this war; not bloody Voldemort; I promise you, nothing will." _

"_But, I'm scared."_

"_Being frightened of death is nothing to be ashamed of." I looked up into his silver eyes._

"_I'm scared too." Draco said in a silent crisp tone._

_And for the first time, I saw Draco Malfoy cry._

And so, I continued to fight.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"What are you doing Malfoy?! Kill her!" yelled Blaise Zabini from a distant area of the field.

I looked at her.

Her mouth was lined with blood; her hair was coated with a mixture of burgundy muck; her face was scar covered; her ghostly pale body lay on the ground; Her lips were dry and her hazel eyes swam in tears that showed nothing but agony.

Agony that I was causing.

"Damn it Malfoy! Just kill her!" ordered Zabini once more.

"Draco…" she managed to cough out.

I just stared at her; stared right into her soul. There was nothing to be seen but darkness.

My arm was raised and my wand was directly pointing at her. But I couldn't find the courage to do it.

Or maybe it was just because…

I didn't want to.

Maybe this was actually true love.

But it couldn't be. No Malfoy had a heart that could love.

I approached her slowly, my wand still brandished. I squatted down and gazed into her eyes once more.

My wand was pointed directly at her chest.

"I still love you." Hermione cried to me softly.

I withdrew my wand. How was this possible?

How could one find the grace to love a person who was killing you? How could she still love me despite all this turmoil I was causing? I betrayed her, broke her heart, lied to her and now I was killing her.

And yet… _She still loved me._

Her tear stained face gave into a smile.

"I'll let you in on a secret Malfoy." she croaked.

"No matter what happens, there still is hope." she whispered. "A handsome and smart man told me that, not very long ago."

I turned my face away from her as she repeated my very own words.

"Even though you don't love me Draco, I still have bravery and fate to believe that our love did exist."

I didn't say a word to her. I just simply stared.

"Even if you kill me Draco…"

"I will love you forever."

"Then you tell me Hermione." I finally said as I stood up and pointed my wand at her once again.

"What's forever for?"

"_Avada-"_

**Author's Note:** No, this is not a one shot. This is just the prologue. In the next chapter, we'll go one year back to Hogwarts before _this _happened and that's where the story _really starts. _


	2. Clean and Sober

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

_**What's Forever For**_

_By: Kindled Eternity _

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"Even if you kill me Draco…"

"I will love you forever."

"Then you tell me Hermione." he finally said as he stood up and pointed his wand at her once again.

"What's forever for?"

"_Avada-"_

_**Hogwarts, 1996: a year before the war**_

"You did what?!"

"Chill, Hermione. I just signed you up for this gig at the opening of some new club in Hogsmade." Ginny Weasley grinned as she threw her self on the velvet armchair.

"Apparently, that thing you signed me up for is not just a gig. It's a freaking Blind Date! Why do you do this to me Ginny? WHY?!" Hermione winced.

"Herms, you need a break from all this school work. I'm sure going to do superb in your NEWT's. Don't worry too much." Ginny said while fingering with the tassels of her skirt.

"This is not about school! This is about that stupid 'gig' of yours which I am definitely not going to." Hermione proclaimed.

"Oh, what ever. Both of us know that this is all about your stress issues with school. You deserve a night out!" Ginny said.

"Going out with some stranger is not a night out!" Hermione whined. "It's complete agony! How am I suppose to have fun with a person I don't even know?!"

"If it helps, I signed my self up to." Ginny said. "Oh c'mon Mione, it won't be that bad."

"Oh yes its bad. Instead of enjoying myself around Hogsmade, I'm going to be stuck in a club with this…person" Hermione complained as she took the seat in front of Ginny.

"Stop all your bickering. You're going to enjoy yourself. I promise." Ginny stated.

"You can be sure that I won't." Hermione muttered. "You know how I feel about-"

"Exactly! Another reason why you should go to this date: You need to get over my bastard of a brother." Ginny said confidently.

"Excuse you; I've been over it for the longest time. Just to refresh your memory, I'm the one who dumped him." Hermione reminded Ginny.

"Then why won't you start dating again?" Ginny asked with a pout on her face.

"Because, ever since we broke up, nothing's been the same with Harry, Ron and I." Hermione said. "Ron apparently won't get over it, causing this really tense atmosphere when we're together and Harry doesn't know whose side to take. We've all been awkward and twitchy around each other lately."

"Just because Ron won't stop mopping, it doesn't mean that you don't deserve to have any fun anymore." Ginny said.

"I don't want to make things worse between us." Hermione moaned. "It's already terrible as it is."

"And how will dating make it worse?" Ginny questioned.

"Ron's going to get jealous and all if he knows I'm dating again. And besides, he'll realize that I'm actually seriously done with our relationship. It'll make him feel terrible" Hermione said.

"You mean you're actually reconsidering dating again?! Oh god Hermione! Finally!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant!" Hermione said. "Ginny!"

"Damn, I knew this blind date would be perfect for you. No backing out of this one Mione. You're going to the club."

"Ginny, I really don't want him to _hurt_ anymore. He may not be my boyfriend any longer but he's still my best friend."

"You know what Hermione, I know my brother. He will get over it one day and he'll realize that no matter what, the golden trio will always be there." Ginny said sympathizing. "Those two ass wipes will come around sooner. They love you Hermione. I'm sure if your friendship meant something to them; they'd do all they can to fix it. It just takes time."

"Thanks Ginny, I owe you." Hermione said gratefully as she leaned forward to hug her best friend.

"Don't mention it." replied Ginny as she embraced Hermione tightly.

"Although," Ginny said after they broke their hug "You said that you owed me. I'd like nothing better than you to go with me to night to the club as a repayment."

"Fine! Fine!" Hermione finally agreed. "But I'm just doing this because of you."

"Whatever, as long as you're going." Ginny said.

"And if the blind date guy freaks me out, we're leaving." Hermione stated.

"You bet." Ginny answered. "Now if you're done, it's best we get ready. I'm picking your clothes!"

Hermione shrugged. "The things you make me do!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"You know for a fact Malfoy, that you can get any girl to date you with a snap of your fingers." Blaise said, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I know." Draco replied crisply while applying gel on his hair in front of the mirror.

"Then why are you going to this lame blind date thing?" Blaise asked.

"Reminder: you're going too." Draco said as he placed his leather jacket on.

Blaise shrugged. "I know I'm going too but that doesn't change the fact that what we're doing is a complete waste of time."

"Hey, if you finally find a woman that satisfies you, you're paying me 5 galleons." Draco bet.

"That'll be the day."

"Shut up Zabini. Who knows, Weasel girl might be there."

"Merlin! You guys just won't quit. I don't have feelings for the blood traitor. I've told you a million bloody times!" Zabini yelled.

"Even if you don't have feelings for the god damn woman, it doesn't mean you don't want her in bed." Draco said.

"Oh, I forgot. You're a virgin." Draco mocked.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"Your welcome."

"Well, I'm ready?" Blaise said. "Are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Draco replied.

"What if Carla finds out?" Blaise asked. "Who's Carla?" Draco asked.

"She's your god damn girlfriend you bastard." Blaise reminded. "I don't know how you can just treat women like dirt all the time. They're always crazy about you and you don't even give a rat's ass."

"Tell you what: If _Carla _does find out, then I guess she'll realize that I'm sick of her already, which I am. Time to move on to another girl."

"Unbelievable."

"You know Blaise, you can get any girl you want too if that's what this is about."

"You have the wrong idea."

"No I don't. You want to have a _real_ relationship with all the romantic involvement. If you do find a woman that suits you, you'd date her, then you'd declare your official relationship with her, and then you'll remain loyal and faithful to her forever and ever because you _love_ her." Draco announced.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. But just so you know, all that's crap and plus, it sounds gay." Blaise bit back.

"You're a very pathetic liar Blaise. Sometimes, I wonder how you made it to Slytherin. You fit in Hufflepuff perfectly, or worse: maybe even Gryffindor."

"Whatever Malfoy. Keep your own shit."

"Fine then. Shall we go?"

"I guess so." Blaise replied while thinking how he ever became friends with this man.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"The light! The colors! Too much neon!" Hermione wailed. "My eyes! It burns! I'm going blind!"

"Shut your mouth and come along." Ginny said as she tugged on Hermiones arm.

"Noooo! The agony, I think I have to bail Gin." Hermione shouted, resisting the pull of Ginny.

"Hermione! It's too late to back out!" Ginny complained. "Besides, you promised." She said as a pout played on her face.

"Don't you use that face with me I swear…" Hermione said. "Ginny, stop it!"

"Pleaaasseee."

"Damn it Ginny, the way you toy with me! Ok, I'm going in." Hermione yelled.

"Yay!" Ginny screeched. "C'mon! Let's go."

"Wait." said Hermione as she pulled Ginny back. "I need to do something first."

Hermione opened her purse and got a tiny flask containing a thick green substance. She plucked of the cork and its stench swiveled around their noses.

"Is that, what I think it is?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is. Polyjuice Potion." Hermione answered.

"But why? Don't drink that Hermione; you're gorgeous enough and you don't need to drink that stuff to make yourself more appealing."

"Hey, I have a reputation to keep up; I don't want my _bind date _to bug me after tonight. And plus, I really don't want Ron to find out. You're a heck of a lucky girl for me to be attending this thing with you."

"Fine then. But who in the world are you disguising yourself as?"

"My cousin, Natalie. I snagged her hair during the summer because she was pissing me off. Later that day, I had nothing else to do and I decided to refresh my mind on how to make a Polyjuice Potion since I still had her golden strands in my pocket. Besides, I'm trying to memorize all potion procedures to kick Snape's sorry arse during the pre NEWT's"

Ginny stared at her dumbfounded. "But won't she kill you if she finds out?"

"Emphasis on the 'if' Ginny; She's a muggle and she had no inkling whatsoever that I'm using her body for this date. Besides, that bitch owes me a lot."

"Ah. So, are you going to drink it right here in the open or are you going to do it over there where it's nice and private?" Ginny said pointing to the alley just as Hermione was about to drink it.

"Oh yeah." Hermione grinned sheepishly as she dragged herself into the dark secluded place.

"Now drink up." Ginny hollered.

Hermione swallowed the potion and she felt the substantial, sticky and nauseating substance slide down her throat. This time, she wasn't as surprised with its procedure considering that it was her second time to drink it.

"You ok now?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione shyly stepped out of the dark and into the light.

"Wow." Ginny said with her mouth agape. "Hermione Jane Granger, blonde!"

Hermione whimpered. "Is it that bad?"

"You kidding? You look hot!"

"You mean my cousin looks hot."

"Heh. Yeah." Ginny smirked.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing over with." She said as they made their way to the bright, lively entrance of the bar.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"We'd like to welcome you to the opening of the Dean! I'm Rodrigo, the owner." announced a man in a tight black fitted shirt and skinny jeans.

"This club owner looks like some Michael Jackson/ Simon Cowell cross breed" Hermione sniggered as people around her screamed and clapped.

"Michael who?" Ginny asked; her eyebrow cocked.

"Never mind."

"So, I suppose all of you know the highlight event of the night; the Blind Dates!"

The throng hollered.

"None of you will be in control of the person you are to spend the night with. As you enter the bar, you will randomly pick a paper that contains a number. Inside, you will look for the person who has the same number as you and he will be your date. There is one bowl for the boys and one bowl for the girls so don't worry."

"Zabini, I hope that you'll actually get to score this time." Draco said. "And tonight must be your lucky night; Weaselett is here."

Blaise subconsciously looked over to his right where the red head was standing. There she was, looking like a beauty queen with just a beaded spag and her jeans.

"No doubt. You like her."

Blaise snapped back to the real world and answered Draco back defensively. "I told you once, and I've told you a thousand times, I loathe her!"

"Whatever man; if that's your story."

"And now," Rodrigo shouted as he raised up a pair of gigantic scissors. "I declare the Dean officially open!" He snipped the gigantic ribbon into two.

The mass swarmed into the entrance, dodging their hands into the glass bowl.

Hermione and Ginny were being pushed against the crowd. "Excuse me much?!" Ginny complained as she was being squashed. "It's a grand opening. What do you expect?" Hermione said as she reached into the bowl, grabbing out a piece of paper.

Finally, the 2 somehow managed to weave out of the crowd. Hermione unfolded her paper, as did Ginny.

"Number 21."

"Number 73."

"Guess we have to find our dates now." Ginny said giddily, clutching Hermione by the wrist.

Draco, apparently over heard a short conversation and spun around. It was the female red head and some….. hot blonde chick.

"Dude." Draco beckoned Blaise who opening his paper. "What number did you get?"

"21. Why?" "We're trading. No questions asked." "But that's against the rules." "Hell with the rules you Gryffindork. Now give me your paper." "Fine."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"Mam, are you number 21?" Asked the bar tender.

"Yeah." answered Hermione. "Why?"

"Your date requested me to give this to you." said the man, handing her a glass containing some tropical alcoholic drink.

Shit, thought Hermione. She was hoping that her _date_ would never find her.

"Oh." Hermione replied. "Where and who is he?"

"I'm right here gorgeous." came a voice from behind her.

She felt hands grasping her bare shoulders. She wished she could scream 'Harry' to rescue her right now.

"Umm…. Hi." Hermione said as she spun herself around to face her date. "Holy-"

"Hi, I'm-"

"Malfoy?!"

"Oh, you know me already. Well I'm not surprised." said Draco trying to keep himself as casual as possible. "Do you study in Hogwarts because apparently this is the first time I've seen someone as hot as you around these areas."

"Oh, I'm flattered." Hermione said in sarcasm. "What? Did a line like that buy you your 759 girlfriends cause honey, it ain't working on me."

"Foxy and feisty. Please, I don't know what reason you have to be upset about but let me make it up to you by giving you the time of your life tonight." Draco flirted. "Let's start with you giving me your name."

"I don't take _your_ orders you bastard."

"Babe, it's only polite to shake hands and introduce yourself when you meet someone. Loosen up won't you."

"Don't you tell me to loosen up Malfoy! And don't call me babe! Just stay the hell away from me."

"Ok, did I miss something because apparently you're acting as if I've done something horrible to you in the past but this is the first time I've laid eyes on you."

"You idiot! I'm Gra-…. Grafstell. Sarah Grafstell." Hermione muttered absent mindedly remembering suddenly that she was under the effects of the potion she drank earlier.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Sarah." Draco said flinging his right hand into the air. "I'm, as you know, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione took it unwillingly, shook it slightly and let it go immediately.

"You know Sarah, you're the first girl who hasn't swooned at the sight of me."

"Well I've think I've done you some good. Your ego is already drowning everyone else in the club." Hermione replied bitterly.

"Playing hard to get now are we?"

"I don't _play_ Malfoy. I get along with my life using a civilized, proper and clean manner."

"Why don't you use my first name: Draco."

"Sorry, but I don't think we're on a first name basis."

"Whatever suits you _Sarah._ Are going to take a swig of the drink I bought you or are you going to just let it stand there."

"I plan to stay clean and sober if you don't mind."

"So you're a good girl with an attitude of a bitch. I like you already."

"For someone who wants to get in to my knickers so badly, you're doing a very lousy job calling me a bitch."

"You say bitch as if it's a bad thing. And I didn't even mention anything about bed."

"I know you Malfoy. I know how you treat girls like bull shit and how you jump from woman to woman. Thankfully for me, I'm not as daft or horny as any of your other victims. Sensibility and the awareness of good and bad is the key." Hermione said scornfully. "And yes, bitch is a bad thing. I don not believe in the use of profanity to address my emotions."

"Are you sure we haven't met before? You remind me of someone."

"I don't study in Hogwarts; my cousin does and she told me all about you; a obnoxious, heartless bastard."

"Ouch; that stung."

"I like watching people like you suffer."

"Ah, finally something we have in common: Finding entertainment in the agony of others."

"I don't find entertainment in the agony of others! I just think people like you should get what you deserve. You death eaters think you are above everyone else and that you can step on anyone. You think that everything in the world is meant for you and you never give a rat's ass for the sufferings of others! You 'avada' people left and right with out feeling an inkling of regret! God, I hate you and your kind!" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

Draco didn't say anything in reply. His eyes turned into a deep shade of grey and her glared at the counter. His face was emotionless and he abruptly said. "You're a very judgmental person considering that you've only known me for about 5 minutes."

Hermione realized what she had just said and the unnecessary effect it left on Draco. A little to harsh, she thought.

It hurt her pride but she decided that she had to apologize; it was the right thing to do and Hermione Granger _always_ did the right thing.

"Hey…" Hermione said while she subconsciously patted the arched back of Draco. "I didn't mean what I just said. Don't take it personally. I'm really sorry."

Draco didn't respond; he just took a sip of his vodka.

"It's just that I lost my parents the past summer because of the death eaters and um, my cousin mentioned that you were a son of a death eater."

"Just because my son of a bitch father is a death eater, it doesn't mean that I am him too. I will _never_ be my father."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She never had a complete conversation with Malfoy, and this would be their first; and for a first conversation the impact of it was huge. She struggled with the deafening silence until finally, she gave into talking.

"I hope you won't be him. I pray you won't be him. The world is already full of iniquity as it is. A death eater will never satisfy their hunger of power."

"I know that." replied Draco bluntly.

"Hey, do you accept my apology?"

Draco raised his head and looked into her brown eyes with flecks of amber. He could've sworn he stared into the exact same eyes before. "Yeah."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"Who the hell is number 73?!" Ginny yelled waving her paper in the air. "Damn it number 73, when I find you, I'm going to kill you!"

It's been 30 minutes since Hermione and Ginny parted ways and until now, she still didn't find her date. The infamous Weasley temper was starting to kick in.

"Number 73, I swear! Show yourself right now or else I will feed your body to the wolves!"

"I guess your number 73 then."

Ginny spun around. "You!" she snarled.

Blaise Zabini gulped.

"You know how long it took before I found you!"

He let out a breath of relief. He thought she was going to storm away from him; not that he wanted her to spend the night with him…. or did he?

"Sorry, I was getting you and myself a drink." He said as he handed her a Rum punch.

Ginny snatched the drink from his hand. "Are we just going to stand here or are you going to find us a table?"

"Oh yeah, that one's vacant." Blaise said warily as he pointed to a table for to at a far corner.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go." said Ginny as she walked to the table with Blaise trailing behind her.

Both of them seated and Blaise signaled a waiter to give him a refill.

"You're Zabini right? From Slytherin?" Ginny asked while she fumbled with the contents of her purse.

"Yeah." Blaise replied. "And you're Ginny Weasley?"

"Yup." Ginny replied as she reapplied gloss on her lips. "Why are you here? I've heard that you're not in to dating or sex?"

"That was abrupt." Blaise sniggered. "I'm here because of Malfoy."

"Ah, ferret boy." Ginny said, smacking her lips and putting the gloss back into her bag.

"So, you want me to order anything for you?" Blaise offered.

"I'm fat enough it is. I need to avoid the extra calories."

"You're kidding."

"No, seriously. I'm on a diet."

"Diet is die with a t, haven't you heard?" Blaise said and Ginny laughed at his joke. "You're so not fat; skinny in fact."

"Is it sexy skinny or malnourished skinny?" Ginny asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Is there a difference?" Blaise questioned. "A big difference so choose your answer wisely my little grass hopper." Ginny said.

"Sexy skinny." Blaise replied, smirking.

"Thank you Blaise."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

Looks like Ginny's having a better time than me, thought Hermione as she eyed her friend and her date from a far. Although, she knew that she was lying to herself because spending time with Draco wasn't as bad. She was actually having fun.

So far, things have been going smoothly between her and Draco. There were no more weird discussions about the dark and light side and Hermione actually found some interesting facts about him. For instance:

He loves muggle soccer and has attended every FIFA world cup since he could remember; He also knows David Beckham personally apparently because his parents believe that they should interact with all the elite, rich, famous and powerful either magic or muggle.

"Sarah," piped Draco interrupting Hermione's train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad that I met you here tonight."

"Oh." Hermione blushed furiously. Then, she suddenly remembered that probably more than half of the reason why he likes her is because of her cousin's appearance.

Suddenly, Draco bent down and caught her in a kiss. Hermione was startled but for some reason, she did not pull away.

Draco caressed his lips against hers so gently and Hermione didn't resist. She actually absent mindedly welcomed it by parting her lips, granting him full access to her mouth.

A new found sensation tingled down Hermione's spine as his tongue entered her mouth. Despite the cool temperature of the bar, she felt sweat trickle down her forehead.

Suddenly, she felt that something was changing; her hair started to grow longer and curled into brown locks; her breasts shrank and her frame became smaller. Draco apparently noticed it too and broke the kiss.

He stared in awe as the blonde girl before him turned into the brunette bookworm, Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy, I can explain." she said, trying to keep her calm.

"You don't need to. It figures." He said emotionless as he grabbed his coat from the table and stormed away.

Hermione didn't care to follow. How could've she been so stupid?! First of all, she lost track of time and second, she let Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ass, kiss her. And she was fully aware of it the whole time!" She began to tear out as she finally took a sip of alcohol.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"Blaise." yelled Draco.

His friend was passionately snogging the weasel girl, and didn't pay attention to Draco at all.

"Blaise!" He said once more as he pulled him away from the red head.

"What was that for?!" Blaise asked in annoyance.

"We're going. Now." Draco added.

"What?!"

"Just get your ass to the exit."

Unwillingly, Blaise stood up from his chair and followed Draco to the door.

Blaise turned his head around and mouthed a sorry to the clueless Ginny who sat speechless.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

"Ginny, can we go back to Hogwarts now?" said Hermione, her eyes pooled with tears.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny said alarmed, while standing up to hug her friend.

"I'll explain when we get back. I just really want to leave right now."

"Ok then. Why don't you go to the bathroom to remove those tear stains, then we go."

"Ok. Thanks Gin," said Hermione as she broke the embrace and headed for the bathroom.

Ginny sat back down in her chair while waiting for Hermione. She took the opportunity to think about the events that occurred that night: Some man made her best friend cry and she snogged Blaise Zabini; a real snog with tongue action. She giggled, forgetting all about Hermione.

A man suddenly approached her which stopped her from giggling. "Um, are you number 73?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Ginny in confusion.

"I'm also number 73."

"That's impossible! I was with my 'number 73' date just minutes ago. There can't possibly be three number 73's."

The man took out a piece of paper from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a number: 73.

"Oh." said Ginny; it only meant one thing.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter and please review. It would mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed it and do wait for the following chapter. I'll do my best to make it interesting.

Thank you to the previous reviewers: xSamiex and lilsteves. (I know… only to reviewers for the first chapter. Please boost those numbers people. :P )


End file.
